Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to optofluidic apparatus and devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to tunable optofluidic apparatus and devices.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated optofluidic apparatus and devices, and related methods that use the integrated optofluidic apparatus and devices, have evolved to facilitate the potential of chip-scale applications related to the detection and the manipulation of nanoparticles and biomolecules. As is well understood, optical waveguides and optical resonators are generally the fundamental building blocks that comprise integrated optofluidic apparatus and devices. Since an ability to detect and to manipulate a nanoparticle and a biomolecule is a desirable characteristic for many advanced applications in the nanoscience related fields and the healthcare related fields, desirable are integrated optofluidic apparatus and devices, and related methods that more efficiently or more comprehensively provide for the detection and the manipulation of nanoparticles and biomolecules while using the integrated optofluidic apparatus and devices.